


Hunting The Clean Boot

by Eggplantssandpeachess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Dark Will Graham, Dinners, Domestic, Established Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Murder, Smut, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantssandpeachess/pseuds/Eggplantssandpeachess
Summary: Will and Hannibal are happily married.While attending a party at the Verger's estate Will notices something interesting.Hannibal is a super supportive husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hunting the clean boot' refers to the use of Bloodhounds to follow a human scent -- Human hunting. 'Clean boot' means they don't use pre-laid scents or markers. 
> 
> I'm bad with summaries but I just wanted to write about married life with murder added in

"Everyone is always doing something," Will said as he bumped shoulders with Hannibal. He went for the last remaining Vo-au-vent, sitting amongst all the other o’dourves, and popped it into his mouth. 

  
  


Hannibal looked over at his husband curiously. "Yes, people are oft busy with their  _ lives _ ," He remarked sarcastically. 

  
  


Will shot him a withering look. "I meant something exciting," 

  
  


"So exciting that one cannot speak of it in social circles or something that garners envy amongst the flock?" 

  
  


"I don't know," Will sighed into his glass of champagne. Looking over at the guests of the party, he wondered briefly where Alana and Margot found the time to plan such an event, then again, their wealth certainly allowed them that freedom. Alana was pregnant and Will didn't have any particular feelings about that, but he was curious as to why Margot's brother was missing. The uncle-to-be was nowhere to be seen. Family drama, he assumed but thought to ask Hannibal anyway since the psychiatrist was always privy to a certain amount of gossip.

  
  


"Hey," He whispered to the space beside him.

  
  


Hannibal tilted his head.

  
  


"Where's Mason? You know him, strange man, Margot's brother," 

  
  


Hannibal hummed. "I wouldn't know, I spoke to several people here but none have mentioned him, nor did I care to ask, however. Perhaps he's overseas." 

  
  


"Interesting," 

  
  


"Is it?"

  
  


"Months ago he had that accident in the pig pen, horribly disfigured, broke his neck, according to the papers." 

  
  


"And you have an interest in freak accidents now? Based on my understanding of the Verger family dynamic it's been improved dramatically by his lack of presence. As they say  _ let sleeping dogs lie _ ." 

  
  


"You mean  _ pigs _ , let sleeping pigs lie," 

  
  


"A suitable allegory in this case," Agreed Hannibal. 

  
  


Will let his eyes roam again. "Freak accidents provoke morbid curiosity, but something more deliberate is worthy of interest," 

  
  


Hannibal quirked an eyebrow, sending Will a salacious smile.

.

.

.

  
  


They came home that night more than a little tipsy, Hannibal a lot less than Will, but the psychiatrist had no complaints. 

  
  


As soon as they had passed the threshold Will planted himself on Hannibal, groping like vine to a lattice, begging for attention without the use of pesky words. 

  
  


_ God,  _ Will thought. That party had really got him  _ going _ . And he wasn’t even concerned the actual event was a baby shower, of all things. Idle chit chat and nauseating levels of pastel coloured decorations must have been to blame for his spontaneous drinking. Or was it something else? Whatever it was Will had forgotten for the time, his hands were currently preoccupied, itching to unwrap his husband out of his perfectly tailored clothes. And there was a stupid amount of layers to go through too. 

  
  


The coat and jacket landed on the floor but the waist coat gave Will some serious trouble. Groaning petulantly, his drunk hands struggled to perform each precise movement. Why were there so many goddamn buttons?

  
  


Hannibal muffled some aborted words as he tried to match Will’s eager tongue. His body was pressed against the wall, completely at the mercy of Will’s impatient desire. 

  
  


“You’re a handsome man, Hannibal,” Will slurred. “Very--” He thought for a second with great difficulty for the right word. “Hot,” 

  
  


“Perhaps we should make our way to the bedroom?” Hannibal chuckled. 

  
  


Will nodded eagerly, liking the sound of that, as well as the raspy tone of Hannibal’s laugh. Will could read Hannibal so well, could feel the amusement in his tone. He pawed at Hannibal’s arm trying to find something to hold on to. Having gripped securely, he pulled the psychiatrist along by the wrist like a dog on a leash. 

  
  


In their bedroom upstairs, Will wanted to be graceful, and slow, demonstrate novella style echoes of romanticism or something similar, but gave up halfway through when he catapulted Hannibal onto their giant bed. 

  
  


Hannibal gasped on the landing, hair falling across his eye. He had a smirk on his face that Will knew meant he would humour Will tonight. 

  
  


“Off, off,” Will said as he crawled onto the bed. 

  
  


Hannibal complied, hastily shoving off the grey plaid slacks, and leaving them to pool with the rest of his outfit on the floor beneath. 

  
  


Will stood on his knees above Hannibal, making a show of his own undressing since Hannibal had always mentioned how much he enjoyed the way Will took off his belt. With what he assumed was a sexy and coy smile, Will pushed his pants down over the curve of his ass and suddenly they were lost to the world. 

  
  


Hannibal huffed with a toothy grin and somehow had the foresight to hand Will the lube. 

  
  


Will began with a warmed finger, all wet and slippery, adding a generous amount as he scissored himself open. 

  
  


Hannibal looked on, hypnotised, and Will launched his attack on his husband's neck, sucking and licking in tandem with his curling finger. 

“Well, this is exciting, isn't it, Will?” Said Hannibal. “I’m glad you were able to enjoy yourself at the party tonight,” He rubbed gentle circles on Will’s hips. 

  
  


Will pushed himself off to coat Hannibal in slick, preparing him for the ride of his life. Will began to laugh as he gave Hannibal a few pumps, watching as the foreskin revealed the pretty pink of his head. “You know what’s really exciting?” Will asked. 

  
  


“No, tell me Will, what is truly excit--” Hannibal’s next few words became a garbled keening mess as Will sheathed himself fully without any hint of warning. 

  
  


“Murder,” Will giggled in a fit, wheezing a chuckle, he smiled with his canines showing proudly. He remembered now what it was that had stirred the back of his mind, a firefly alight like a beacon, guiding him through the murky darkness. At the party, and what a party it was, they believed themselves clever, but they were so wrong. Will had seen  _ everything _ . He knew the party was as much a celebration of life as it was of death. And by the looks of it Mason Verger probably deserved it too. 

  
  


"They murdered him, Hannibal, I just know it," Said Will breathily, bouncing vigorously, savouring that fullness again and again. "And they succeeded-- _ ah _ ," 

  
  
  


"W-ill--" Hannibal’s hands landed with a slap on Will’s thighs, he slid them up in a jarring motion towards his husband's slender hips. There, he clamped down with a bruising strength but Will could hardly feel the pinch. 

  
  
  


Will bared his teeth in cruel delight and licked at Hannibal’s sweat, drinking in its sweet and salted honey taste. "I saw it in Margot's eyes, those blown pupils,” He exhaled harshly but was far from tired, Will was invigorated. “And you know what the crazy thing is?" Will stared deep into Hannibal’s dark eyes, holding the man’s chin roughly to really make his point. 

  
  


"Will-- P-lease, slow do--" 

  
  


Will was so damn close, right there, on the precipice of ecstasy. Everything was bright and vivid, the contrast so high he thought he saw his wild image in the reflection of Hannibal’s eyes. They breathed into each other with open mouths, touching their lips briefly in something resembling a kiss. Will chased the coiling heat that resonated from deep inside his body and galloped ahead, unconcerned that on his journey he would forcibly take Hannibal along with him. "It was probably Alana that did it--ah!" 

  
  


"Slow d-down, slow dow- _ ngh!"  _

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Will woke up unsurprised to find Hannibal gone. He trudged down stairs holding his head, feeling that awful throb with every step he made. Hannibal, as usual, was in the kitchen, thick amongst the scent of delicious pancakes and bacon. It smelled like home. 

  
  


“Good morning, Will,” Hannibal smiled with a glow Will would describe as ‘thoroughly fucked’. Hair fluffy and soft, he wore that regal blue robe Will deemed absurdly fancy but had secretly liked. 

  
  


He grinned shyly, inserting himself between Hannibal’s arms. Will sighed deeply within the warm embrace. “G’morning,” He looked up and narrowed his eyes when they landed on a ring of blue and purple. Dark like black pearls, a piece of fine jewelry that adorned Hannibal’s neck. “What happened to you?” He frowned. “Get into a fight with a bear?”

  
  


Hannibal pulled Will in and rubbed his chin against his husband's soft curls. “I’d say more a wolf than a bear,” He murmured, and Will could hear the smile. 

  
  


“Did I do that?” Will said nervously, pointing at his own chest. 

  
  


Hannibal gave him a look. “How much do you remember?”

  
  


Will made his way over to the bench and mulled over the question in earnest. “Maybe I shouldn’t drink so much,” He grimaced. 

  
  


Hannibal served a beautifully plated breakfast. “I disagree, but perhaps not as often for the sake of your liver. I must admit I enjoy seeing you so uninhibited, Will. You paint a picture of breathtaking savagery. I would love to see it again.” 

  
  


Will dug in with a mumbled “Thank you, this is amazing,” before his mind found its stride and recalled everything that transpired last night in perfect clarity. “Oh god,” He whispered. 

  
  


“Indeed,” Hannibal replied. 

  
  
.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday had Will rushing out of the lecture room while he looked at his watch. That class ran too late, he was being overly nice with the students, which was odd in itself. He had smiled so pleasantly, amused at how easily they were drawn towards him, eventually praising him, hanging on to his every word. It was unbelievable how effortlessly he moulded into the suit of their dream professor. 

  
  


Aside from the students Will couldn't deny how long his day felt. He spent so much time there sitting in the dark, for hours on end, with nothing but a roomful of vacant stares and projected pictures of violence and blood and death as his only company. A job like that could do things to a man like him. He was justifiably tired, all he wanted to do was go home and curl up by the fire next to his husband, but what he needed right now was coffee. A hit of caffeine to carry him home safely. He could kill for an average, tasteless cup of joe. 

  
  


Will bought his coffee and stared at it despondently, he was sure he said black, and he even said it  _ twice _ for god's sake. But apparently the teenager heard 'with milk' and now he had a watered down dairy broth to look forward to. 

  
  


Will stepped out of the cafe unawares, when suddenly his cup was empty and the liquid wholly searing into the skin of his chest. "W-hat the hell!?" Will yelped. 

  
  


The young man in front of him looked impassive, totally unsympathetic. A mean face contorted into a mixture of annoyance and disgust. "Look where you're going,  _ asshole _ , fucking idiot." He snapped as he shoved Will aside, sending all his papers flying to the floor. 

  
  
  


Will stood motionless over a blanket of ungraded essays, seething. He crouched down to pick them up.  _ You bumped into me _ , he wanted to retort but didn't.

  
  


He could go back in, he thought, as he collected each dirty piece of paper, buy another cup of coffee, while soaked in the acrid smell, sticky all over from the milk he didn't want. He could do those things and let the server give him a concerned and entirely redundant look of confusion and sympathy. And, if they dared to ask, Will could happily answer in a good spirited nature with a bunch of oh-wells and quiet shrugs. Or, an idea not entirely out of left field, he could follow the rude man to see where he lived. 

  
  


_ This is insane, isn't it? _ Will thought about it long enough to watch as the rude man stepped into his ugly red Ford. 

  
  


Will dismissed insanity, he wasn't crazy, he was entirely aware of what he was doing and the consequences of those actions. His mind was singularly focused on observing the unsuspecting  _ fucker _ , which made his next decision all the more convincing. 

  
  


Will jumped in his own car and followed behind.

  
  


Some hours flew past without notice and now Will knew who the young man was. His name was Stephen Thompson, he lived alone in an old townhouse just out from the city, and his electricity bill was a hundred and thirty two dollars for the month. 

  
  


His mobile vibrated loudly in the silence of his car and Will was startled out of his surveillance. He looked at the name that flashed on the screen, regretting that he didn't turn the device off earlier. This little excursion was poorly planned. 

  
  


"Hey, honey," He answered.

  
  


"Will, have you forgotten? We are hosting dinner tonight for the mothers to be, Alana and Margot, they'll be here soon. Where are you?"

  
  


The phone revealed the time as 6:30pm, Alana and Margot would arrive in less than 45 minutes. 

  
  


"No, well, yes a little," He chuckled. "The students held me back, they were... hard to refuse, I'm on my way. I'll have enough time to shower and dress in that suit you bought, don't you worry, darlin'," Will added the affectionate pet name to smooth things over. He held a breath and hoped that it worked. 

  
  
  


"I see," Hannibal hummed. "Your students are rude, Will. Taking advantage of their professor's generosity." He said, tutting warmly. "I'll see you soon, good bye." 

  
  
  


"Okay, love you," He hung up and sighed. 

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  


Will was seated just in time, visibly glowing, hair in his neatest style yet, thanks to Hannibal's carefully curated lotions and potions that they shared together. Well, more accurately, Hannibal forced Will into a complicated regiment and Will couldn't be bothered buying his own products. If Will had any say in the matter, he would be perfectly content with using a single bar of indiscriminate soap and be done with it. 

  
  
  


"I can't believe I've been invited to Hannibal Lecter's table," Margot drawled. "I've been told that this is a great honor," She took a crisp cotton napkin and placed it across her lap. 

  
  
  


"It took me  _ years _ to get an invite," Alana said as she sat in her chair. "Will on the other hand gets this everyday, can you imagine? Normal food would be ruined," 

  
  
  


Will chuckled. "Don't tell Hannibal," He leaned in. "It hasn't," 

  
  
  


Margot gasped in faux shock and Alana laughed. 

  
  
  


Hannibal entered, carrying a bottle of wine like a precious child. "Don't let his looks fool you, southern boys are difficult to wrangle," He went around each setting pouring a generous amount of Sauvignon Blanc with the exception of Alana. No alcohol for the mother carrying, of course. 

  
  
  


"I'm sure they are," Margot smiled into her glass. "So, what are we having tonight?" 

  
  
  


"One of yours, I believe Ms. Verger," Hannibal said with a pause before he left for the kitchen again. 

  
  


"The pigs eat very well at our farms," said Margot. "The meat quality can attest to that," 

  
  
  


Will took his own measured sip. "Well, they eat whatever you want them to eat, Margot. They are omnivores, aren't they? So there's a wide variety of things you could feed them, for the flavor."

  
  
  


Alana cleared her throat and Will's attention moved to focus on her intently. A trained foxhound caught on to the scent of wild rabbit, circling their borrow, the beast was primed for the impending chase. His eyes shifted, seeing the infinitesimal grip in her hand around her glass of water.  _ Clink _ . Her wedding ring could eclipse her dainty fingers, the stone so large, so white and clear that almost all of the light that had entered it was reflected. 

  
  
  


"The special ones do enjoy some protein every now and then," Said Margot in that bored tone, seemingly more interested in the colour of her wine. " _ For the flavor _ ," 

  
  
  


Hannibal reentered with a flair, it wasn't hard for Will to see how much his husband loved his little dinner trolley. "Something simple, to bring out the flavor of the meat, roast pork, with a dry rub of bay leaves, garlic and salt," Hannibal announced, faltering a little when he gathered upon the lack of chatter.

  
  
  


Will spoke to fill the silence. "That smells wonderful, Hannibal, and I bet it'll taste even better," 

  
  
  


Hannibal looked around with a pleasant smile, carving a neat slice of the perfectly crisp skin to reveal the juicy meat below. He met Will's eyes, but if he noticed anything odd he mentioned none of it. 

  
  


When dinner was concluded Margot and Alana wasted little time in bidding farewell. The pleasantries were stiff but Will remained amiable. Hannibal had insisted they take home the rest of the poached pear and cinnamon crumble since Alana seemed to enjoy the dessert so much. 

  
  


“I’m not sure when I’ll see you next, Hannibal… Will.” Alana hugged them both and kissed each of their cheeks. 

  
  


“Oh? Going somewhere?” Asked Will, both hands in his pocket. 

  
  


“A relaxing reprieve? I recommend the Maldives, Will and I enjoyed our time there immensely,” Hannibal suggested.

  
  


Alana shifted and looked to her wife.

“We aren’t sure where yet, we could go anywhere really...” Margot replied with a shrug.

  
  


“For how long?” Will pouted, rocking on the ball of his heels. 

  
  


Alana returned a pointed look. “That really depends,”

  
  


Margot swooped in to link her arm with Alana’s. “Well, thank you for a lovely dinner but we must be off,” They stepped down onto the path and huddled close together. 

  
  


“You are most certainly welcome, any time,” Said Hannibal cordially with a downward tilt of his head. “Farewell, and safe travels,”

  
  


Will and Hannibal watched as the couple entered their car. Will waved his hand until they were completely out of sight. 

.

.

.

  
  


Later that night after brushing his teeth and washing his face, Will sauntered into their bedroom. His nice but stuffy suit was removed, and he was now dressed in only his boxers, ready for bed. 

  
  


Hannibal was already turned to his side and Will hopped into the sheets and turned the light off. He snaked an arm around, spooning his husband closely while he fiddled with Hannibal's charming chest hair. 

  
  


"Will," Said Hannibal. "We didn't get the chance to talk properly since your late arrival, how was your day today?" 

  
  


"I wasn't _ that _ late," Will listened closely to the deep cadence of his husband's voice. He pressed his ear against Hannibal's back and was relaxed by the gentle vibrations "Yeah, same old, same old. It's obvious the students didn't do their reading," He scoffed. "Worse than last year's class,"

  
  


"How tiring," Hannibal commented. "Also, your shirt was covered in coffee, I could smell it from the laundry basket, such substandard beans,"

  
  


"Oh, yeah, some guy bumped into me, I bet you're glad it never even reached my lips," Will chuckled. 

  
  


"The only saving grace," Hannibal hummed. "Did you enjoy dinner?" 

  
  


Will's hand prowled lower over Hannibal's soft belly, rubbing lazily. "It was delicious, the meat was so moist, you were right about buying that overpriced oven," Encouraged by the hardness that grew from his fondling, Will broached a thumb on Hannibal's waist, not pulling down those silky pyjama bottoms yet, but a strong suggestion, if Hannibal was open to it. 

  
  


Hannibal groaned a little and it was a sign of permission as any. Will jumped at the chance and grabbed a handful of his bare ass, giving it a good wholesome squeeze. 

  
  


"Do you think Margot and Alana enjoyed the meal? They were awfully quiet, perhaps it was seasoned too heavily for their tastes," 

  
  


Will rutted his own hardness before leaning back to blindly open the bedside drawers. "Oh no, they loved the food honey, don't ever doubt that," 

  
  
  


"I have to ask, Will. Is there a chance you might have said something to them? I'm slightly concer--" 

  
  
  


Will returned in a flash, fingers wet, circling, probing. " _ Shhh _ , just some bad aftertaste," He pushed in, opening Hannibal up, feeling the softness of his walls with the pad of his finger. Will added another, and another until Hannibal was panting into the pillows.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Hannibal was breathing loudly as he tapped at Will's arm, apparently ready for more. "Is this distraction? Your cunning is showing and… I'm not adverse," 

  
  


In an instant Will's boxers were shimmied off but was caught on an ankle on its way down. Will hastily kicked away the clothing article and relegated its fate somewhere beneath the blankets below. Coating his leaking erection, Will licked his lips, lining himself, creating a space between his husband's enticing cheeks. He held himself back from his all consuming want and enclosed Hannibal within his arms. Will peppered wet kisses along his husband's shoulders, every touch done with loving tenderness reaching all the way up to just below the hairline. 

  
  


Will didn't answer anything in return and merely waited for his husband's body to lose all tension. He caressed Hannibal's flanks, dancing light touches towards his graceful legs and gave them their much deserved attention. Then, with a slow glide of his hips he pushed forward until he was fully seated inside, their skin meeting as one in a heated flush. Will began with strokes of languid shallow thrusts, but every now and then Hannibal would squeeze tightly around his girth and Will would return a rough plunge, making the other mewl with pleasure. "Guilt often leaves a bad aftertaste," Will gritted out against Hannibal's ear. He gave the skin there a little nibble which pulled a shiver from Hannibal. "That's why it's better to have none at all,"

  
  
  


"Will--" 

  
  


"I just wanted them to know that I know," Will's thrust grew quicker while his hand stroked Hannibal's cock to match every deep breach. He robbed all manner of sounds from Hannibal, from quiet grunts to shouted moans. 

  
  


"Will-- I won't last much longer," Said Hannibal, his tone dazed. The rest of his sentence lacked any meaningful words, only the repeated utter of Will's name leaving in huffs from his lax mouth. 

  
  


Will surged forward, no longer positioned on their side, he wanted Hannibal flat on the bed. This way he could see Hannibal's back, ass plump and round, stunning results of a gym routine and hours at the pool. Will met Hannibal's eyes when his husband turned to look behind, and Will answered with a wicked smile. 

  
  


Hannibal came with a cut off shout while Will continued to reach the edge of his own. He gripped the back of Hannibal's neck and pumped without abandon.The room was totally saturated, filthy with the sound of skin slapping loudly in competition with Will’s own throaty grunts and growls. Shortly after, he too, spilled his seed. 

  
  


His cock twitched with a series of convulsions, delightfully oversensitive, Will was thoroughly milked by Hannibal's searing tightness. His whole body was taut, still locked so deeply within Hannibal Will was sure his husband would feel the throb for days on end. 

  
  


Finding his breath, Will slid himself out gently and laid back to stare at the ceiling. The heat of his body receded and he felt the chill from his sweat. 

  
  


Hannibal shuffled closer and propped his head on his arm to gaze at Will, he smirked with a satisfied look on his face. "Have you thought about returning to work for the FBI?" He sighed. 

  
  


Will chuckled. "Not a chance."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ban_ban)
> 
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
